


Bad Habits

by NiHiL707



Category: The Checquy Files - Daniel O'Malley, The Rook (TV 2019), The Rook - Starz
Genre: (this tags thing sure is fun), Because I'm obsessed with Gestalt, F/F, F/M, Gestanwy sandwitch, I have so many theories about em, Other, The Rook broke my mind, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiHiL707/pseuds/NiHiL707
Summary: A little Gestanwy drabble to help people get their fix between episodes.Remember that scene in the archive during Chapter 4 between Myfanwy and Gestalt?Well someone left a comment on youtube saying Myfanwy really looked like she wanted a twin-sandwitch and I realized I did too.So if any of you thought the scene ended too quickly, here is a little something to, hopefully, scratch the itch with.Hope you enjoy!!!Title from The Last Shadow Puppets - Bad Habits.(Also this work is un-beta)





	Bad Habits

"Bad habit", she tells em, catching eir wrist to stop em biting eir nail. Ey quickly uses her grip on em to bring her closer still and suddenly ey is the one holding her. So close their noses are brushing softly and she can't stop herself remembering yesterday's kiss. Grabbing eir suit firmly in her left hand she smashes their lips together without thinking and ey responds eagerly.  
Everything is entirely different from the day before but somehow it feels completely similar. Teddy's body is taller, wider, and a lot firmer than Eliza's but it is just as solid and warm. Eir hands are larger and stronger but ey is cradling the back of her head with the same gentleness, like she is someone precious to em. Eir lips aren't as soft and eir kiss is a little rougher but eir tongue is dancing with hers in exactly the same bewitching way.  
What makes it even better than their last kiss though are the quiet pants Alex is letting out a few feet behind them.

Wrenching her lips away, she takes a few seconds to take em all in. Teddy's hair is completely mused where she's still gripping handfuls of it, and ey is looking at her through long lashes, blue eyes intent and captivating. She can see the question already forming there, slowly changing into doubt and before ey can start pulling back she hardens her grip on em to keep em in place.  
In the quiet of the large, empty, archive now that they've stopped kissing, she realizes that she can't hear Alex's pants anymore. She feels a wave of disappointment that ey apparently left before understanding that Gestalt is just, for once, completely in sync with emself. Breathing as one again.  
How can the simple knowledge that ey is no longer acting like different people be so intoxicating to her?

"Come here", she says confidently, challenging, looking Teddy straight in the eyes and not allowing em to move closer. Ey looks at her quizzically for a breath or two before realization blossoms. Eir eyes soften beautifully as the hand on her nape releases her to make it's way to her cheek, caressing it softly, and she can hear the shuffle of Alex's feet as ey moves closer. Soon enough she melts back against the solid warmth of em and finally relaxes her grip on Teddy's hair, nudging em slightly forward. Ey takes her cue. After that, all she can focus on are the sensations the both of ey create inside her. There are hands moving at her waist, holding her up, exploring her. Others on her legs hiking her skirt higher, enjoying the smoothness of her skin, fingers caressing delicately over her scars. They are kissing again but she is also being bit, licked and suckled all along her neck. She doesn't care which of em is touching her where. It would not matter if she did, because it is both em. It is only ever em. Ey is the four and the four are em.  
So she just relishes in the overwhelmingly intense feelings that eir full attention awakes in her, really glad to learn that this effect ey has on her is apparently reciprocated.

Hit by a sudden heart stopping thought she shoves em away taking em completely by surprise. "You better not be driving again", she warns em in a high-pitched squeak.  
Gestalt stares at her in shock, mouths hanging open, before exploding in a fit of laughter that shakes both of eir bodies, voices mixing in a mesmerizing melody. She feels a little privileged to be allowed to witness so many aspects about em ey usually has to keep hidden.  
Ey finally takes a step back with both bodies and the loss is a little grating, but ey is still smiling and looking at her warmly which is comforting. "No", ey answers still in sync, "I'm not. Robert and Eliza are in my office. Alone." Eir smiles turn playful and her legs feel a little shaky so she takes two steps backwards arms outstretched behind herself to grab the table without looking. As she does, she catches the corner of one of the files she had been going through before ey interrupted and sends it tumbling to the ground. She could care less right now, too interested in Gestalt. She is wondering how ey manages the 'cheekily handsome look' so effortlessly. 

Alex is bending down to pick it up for her, when eir expression changes. Gone is the carefree smile from a second ago, eir relaxed muscles have tightened into a deepening frown as Alex clicks eir tongue thrice.

"We talked about this", ey starts, then with a jarring change abruptly stops utilizing both voices and instead continues darkly using only Teddy's, "Let it lie."  
Alex takes a small step closer to hand her back the file just as Teddy adds angrily, "And leave Andrew Bristol to his creepy fucking birds", before ey storms off in two separate directions leaving her no chance to react.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I made the choice of using the gender-neutral pronoun 'Ey' for Gestalt because as a non-english native using 'them' seemed to imply the plural too much for me and I felt it was important to emphasize the gender-neutral unity that Gestalt is.  
I mean, they aren't just 4 people connected through their minds or even sharing one mind. It's actually one person who happens to posses 4 bodies instead of just the one!!  
Still, might not have been the best choice so sorry if it bothered anyone. Don't hesitate to tell me know what you think.
> 
> This my very first work and, as I already warned, un-beta, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. Please, let me know how to make it better.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Please, remember to sign the petition if you haven't yet and we might all get to enjoy a second season :  
https://www.change.org/p/therookstarz-season-2-for-the-rook


End file.
